Who is he?
by ILoveBamon
Summary: Bonnie meets a new friend, a vampire and he reminds her of someone, a lot, but she just can't put the finger on who.Who is he? What happens between them, and where that leaves Bonnie and Damon?  B/R, *B/D*, C/M, C/R, S/E
1. Who is he?

**Hello, this is my first fanfiction that I've written and I'm not a writer, so... don't expect much; I was bored. English is not my mother language that's why there are some(or many) mistakes in the text. Read and tell me what you think, and if you don't like it, please just skip this story :)**

**P.S. sorry for weird quotation marks, but in my country we write them like that and my word is programmed for my language...**

**disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to L., except for Ralph**

Bonnie was sitting in the Grill thinking about recent events. Nothing was how it was supossed to be anymore. She was a witch. Great. Caroline was a vampire. Even better. Tyler was a werewolf. Perfect, but it can't get any worse. Oh yeah, it can. Elena was in love with hundred and something-year-old vampire brothers, and in the middle of the some kind of vampire war. Well, not war to be exactly but fight between her anchestor Katherine and, oh, just the oldest vampire walking this earth, Klaus. Yeah, her life sucks and she knows it. Her thoughts were like a river flow now. Enormous and without sense. She had just finished her third shot of tequila when a bartender stood still in front of her.

„I think it was enough for you tonight." I've lifted my eyes, just to meet the beautiful, yellow colored of his and studied him in silence for another minute. God, he was drop-dead gorgeous. He had silky, black hair that fell to his chin and some kind of an emo haircut. At a first sight he may look skinny but from the closer perspective you could see that he was muscular. Under his dark blue T-shirt anyone could notice a well- sculptured chest and a six pack.

I smiled my most convincing 'I'm alright' smile. „Naah, I don't think so." He shot me a look that I could easily read but I chose to ignore it. Damn. I can't even drink without someone disturbing me.

„I think you've had one to many tequila and it's really late so for about half an hour I'll be closing the Grill."

„I haven't had enought tequilas. I still remember who I am." I tried to grab a bottle behind the counter but his reflexes were incredibly fast for one human. His hands stopped me from my goal so I could just lean back in the chair and wait 'till he yields. He leand into my face.

„Go sit in to the booth and wait for me to close. I'll drop you home, and you'll go in the bed and never think about drinking again. Every human problem can be solved without getting drunk."

I blinked. I couldn't grasp what has just happened. Did he try to compel me or what? I was suddenly very sober. He smirked. That reminded me of someone but i can't put my finger on who. He turned to me with his back expecting that I would obey him. I sat dumbfounded. I could act dumb and listen to him or could confront him right now. I decided on the first. Untill he turned, confused why I was still sitting here. Once again he looked me in the eyes. 'A vampire, huh?' crossed my mind.

„ Do what I've just told you."

And with that he winked at me. That was over the line, before I could stop my self I jumped off the chair.

„Are you crazy?"

Shit. Very smooth Bonnie. You certainly act dumb.

He froze. I could see that he was confused.

„Well, fang-boy, I'm not your little puppet. Don't try to use compulsion on me ever again."

He finally managed to compose himself. His face was neutral now.

„What have you just said?"

So, he was the one playing dumb now. Too bad I'm not in a mood to play games.

„Please, we both know what I said, and you perfectly well know what that means."

Now it was my time to smirk. He was still trying to act cool but I could see It would be an accomplishment if he manage to keep that posture.

„I don't understand. How do you..."

And it was gone. His cool exterior vanished and when he looked at me I could see all the emotions playing on his face. He was mostly confused but curiosity won at the end. He was an interesting person, or a vamp. With his extremly hot exterior, slightly shy nature and emphaty that I have registered sometimes during this evening, he wasn't a stereotypical vampire. He was kind of...nice. Not in a Stefan kind of way but in his own. He wasn't a womanizer like you might think because of his good looks, he seemed like a one-woman type kind of guy. Mostly. He wasn't afraid to use his vampire powers, and judging by his strenght, I suppose that he isn't on a Stefan diet, but he used his powers to help me. And I would never expect that of a vampire. So I smiled hoping that he wouldn't be afraid. It was obvious that me knowing his secret upsets him.

„Let me introduce myself first. I'm Bonnie."

He hesitated for a second thinking about my intentions but then he smiled a 1000 watt smile for a second and took my hand in his. He had brought it to his lips and kissed it like a gentleman. I was taken aback. Ok. He is obviously more than 50 years old, if not older.

„I'm Raphael, but you can call me Ralph."

I pulled my hand back.

„Nice to meet you Ralph."

„So how do you know about me?" I could see that he was curious.

„Well...I'm a witch." Pause. „A witch?"

„Yes."

„What's your last name?" He eyed me carefully.

„Bennet." It seemed that he was relieved.

„So you're a Bennet witch. Nice. I have met Emily back in the day. I have never known that she was a witch until I became a vamp..." He stopped talking when he saw me looking at him with mouth hanging open.

„What's wrong?" He asked and in that moment something dawned on him.

„You- you knew Emily?" I was completly dumbfounded.

„Yes I have met her and have saw on few other ocassions when she had come to my town but that's all." He wasn't telling me something but now I knew that he had been born in 1850s.

„Oh, ok, don't worry, I won't press the matter anymore." He went in the kitchen and lights suddenly went off. It figures. It was time to lock.

„It was very subtle of you." I grinned at him. He gave me a puzzled look, which I saw because of the light that came through the window.

„You know...switching the lights off. In translation; it's time for you to go, you're here too long." On that, he chuckled and shook his head. „Funny, but no. It means that it's time for me to go and take you home so that we can both catch a good night's sleep. It's a school day tomorrow."

„So, you're going to my school? How come that I've never noticed you before"

„Because tomorrow is my first day. I have just come here, got the job and enrolled in the school today. Thrust me, you would have noticed me. My charm is inevitable." With that, he opened the door and held them for me. I knew that I shouldn't be surprised but it was weird to see that kind of manners today. He led me to black sports car that I couldn't recognise in the dark but I suspected that it was aston martin DB9, this year's model. If it was, I would really like to see it during the day.

„Nice car."

„I know." He winked at me. „It's a new aston martin."

„DB9?" I asked hopefully. He was surprised at least.

„Yeah." He nodded and opened the door for me. „Jump in."

I did as I was told. The car's interior was as beautiful as his exterior. As I was studying car, Ralph slid in the driver's seat and started the engine. „Where do you live?"

„Erm...little brown house with white windows on the edge of the town. Can't miss it."

He turned his head toward me. „Buckle up."

**Who do you think Ralph is?**


	2. wait! what?

**Thank you for reading and for the reviews. I've never thought that someone may read this so I'll try to update at least once in two weeks. Sorry again for grammar and/or spelling mistakes. **

Ralph

I woke up facing some weird, plain room. Then I remembered. I wasn't in Denver, in my flat anymore. I was in some cheep motel in Mystic Falls. I really have to find a place to stay, this room reeks. I got up and glanced at a clock. It was 7:15 a.m. I have to get ready for school. I went to a small bathroom. I took shower and dried my hair. I have to put the yellow lenses on my blue eyes now. God, I really hate those.

While I was putting some clothes on, trying to avoid black, I remembered Bonnie. The little witch. She was beautiful, that was obvious. But there's something more to her. She is nice person, but feisty. And she is strong. Strong enough to take me down? Who knows, maybe, I don't plan on testing my theory. When I was done, I stole a glance of myself in the mirror. Great Ralph, that is called keeping a low profile. I looked identical to my older brother, except for my eyes now. I changed black T-shirt for gray one, and black leather shoes for gray chucks. There. That's better. I took the car keys and left the room.

Bonnie

I examined myself in the mirror. I look ok, I guess. Wearing skinny jeans, uggs, shirt and a coat . I ate some cereals, washed my teeth and went to school. I have to remember to thank Ralph for bringing me home yesterday. He is really nice. For a vampire.

_Flashback_

_I took a hold of a door handel but the door suddenly opend by themselves. Actually, no, Ralph was behind them. Wow. That guy really has manners. I smiled and got out of the car._

„_Thanks." _

_He shut the door and turned around. I lamely waved and went to the house door, but he followed me. He bent down and his eyes were in the same level as mine. _

„_Good night Bonnie. Go to bed now and get some sleep. Oh, and don't try to sink your problems in alcohol. They swim." He winked at me, and I suddenly felt anger rising inside of me. This would be sweet if he didn't try to compel me._

„_I told you I'm a witch. That means I can't be compelled." I shot him a death glare. He looked confused for a moment and then started laughing._

„_Well, Bonnie, I didn't try to compel you. But you must feel compelled by my charm, that's the only explanation, or is it my looks that entice you." He kissed me on the cheek, chuckled softly and left. I felt my cheeks burning, and I wasn't sure if it was because of the kiss or because I was embaressed._

_I went inside, changed to pajamas and fell asleep the second I lay down on the bed. _

I entered the school 15 minutes before start. It was the first time that I was early for school. I went to my locker to grab the books but a voice stopped me.

„Bonnie." Elena shrieked and ran to hug me. I returned the hug smiling. God, I missed this girl. No matter how many troubles she and her lineage caused to me and this town, I couldn't help loving her. And I was so happy that she is back. She went with Stefan to Italy for three weeks. It wasn't much but I still missed her. She smiled at me, and then I heard another shriek.

„Elena. Bonnie" We didn't have time to turn around when we felt an impact. Caroline was hugging us tightly. We all laughed and she released us. She looked great. Happy even. And I've never thought that she could be happy as a vampire, but her personality doesn't accept depression and she embraced her destiny. She spent last week with her father so that I was almost completly alone last week in the school. But they've deserved a break from all supernatural, and I was glad that they're finally back.

„Hey Care, how have you been?"

„I've never been better." She said and continued talking about everything , questioning Elena about her time in Italy, sighing on romantic parts and smiling 'till the end of Elena's story while we were walking toward classroom. We all had history first period, and since Alaric is our professor, we enjoy it. We sat on our usual places, or better to say, we wanted to sit on our usual places but a seat next to mine was already taken. I planned to chase away the person who had sat there but then I saw that it was Ralph. He glanced toward us and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and sat next to him while Elena and Caroline sat on the two seats behind me.

„Do you know him?" Caroline whispered and I nodded. I hoped that I could pass that topic easily but if you knew Caroline you'd know that it was impossible. She grinned to herself and left me alone. For now.

„Hello Bonnie." I turned my head toward Ralph and smiled.

„Hi Ralph." Alaric came in the classrom and talking became quieter. „Have you made any friends yet?" I asked him in a low voice.

„Haven't had time to yet." He thought about it for a second. „Well, I don't even want to. You're my friend. I think it's enough." He grinned.

„Maybe, but I think that you'd like some of my friends. No pun intended." He smirked and I hoped that he wouldn't say something about vampires or anything supernatural this close to Caroline. I was positive that she was eavesdropping.

„Yeah, maybe I would. You should acquaint me with them later." Then Alaric called his name and he had to introduce himself to the class. He walked to the front of the room slowly lifting sunglasses and attaching them to his shirt. He sat on Alaric's desk and quickly introduced himself. While he was talking he managed to wink at a few girls in the front. God, with that kind of attitude he reminded me of Damon. And that wasn't good. One extremly annoying and cocky vampire in this town was more than enough. I think that by the time he has finished every girl in the class was in love with him. Or thought that he was extremly hot with that bad-boy look of his. He went to his seat and we remained silent for the rest of the class.

When bell rang Caroline and Elena were already by my side.

„So, spill it. How do you know that guy." Elena said. „And he is extremly hot if I may add." Caroline added happily.

„Shhhsh. He may hear you." I murmured.

„No he can't he is good 50 feet away." I was still recultant about that but maybe he can't hear us. After all, school isn't a very quiet place.

„Ok." I sighed. „We met yesterday in the Mystic Grill. He has just started to work there. I was drinking a little." Ok, a lot, but that's not the point. „ He didn't want to give me another shot of tequila and I refused to leave. I thought that maybe I could steal a bottle or something." I shrugged and then saw that they were staring at me confused. I could see that they wanted to react about drinking but decided to leave it for later. They were too curious to stop me now. „Anyway. I didn't get the opportunity to do so. Then he drove me home. Of course we talked a little in the meantime, but nothing much." I didn't want to tell them that he was a vampire. It wasn't my secret to tell. It won't last long anyway, this is Mystic Falls after all.

„Ok, I can see that you're not telling us something, but we'll let you go. For now. We have to plan our skiing trip." Thank God for that skiing trip or this would've lasted longer.

„Yeah, right. So, when are we going...where are we even going?"

„We're going to Alaska. There's one good ski resort called Alyeska. I've already booked hotel for nine person. Just in case. And that's a good thing. So you can invite that hottie Ralph with us." She grinned at me. I chuckled but then something dawned on me.

„Wait! We still have one more bed empty. Even if I invite Ralph there's an eight of us."

„Well, Bonnie about that..." Elena said in a small voice.

„We wanted to talk with you..." Caroline added.

„Don't be mad but there's one more persone that we've invited. You have to know that he is our friend-" Elena stopped when she saw the look on my face"Ok, mine and Caroline's friend too. And he's Stefan's brother and they're finally getting along."

„Please don't finish that thought." I said through gritted teeth.

Elena backed step away from me. Caroline wanted too but she knew that someone have to say that.

„Damon's going with us."

**Thanks for reading, I'll try to update soon **


	3. What the hell?

**Hi, guys, thank you for the reviews, it really means a lot to me. I'm not sure how it usually goes, do I have to answer on your reviews here or not...but I've seen few stories where authors did answer at the beginning of the next chapter, so I'm going to too.**

**Small-Clever-and-Terrible...thank you for your review and to answer your question...no I'm not from Ukraine, sorry, but I know how you feel, I'm from Croatia and I suppose that there's no one from my country here either...:)**

**Faith1223...What can I say, except 'good thinking'...I'll say no more, but thank you for your review :)**

**Princess0771...I'm just gonna answer your question, everything else you'll see for yourself...No, Ralph's not Klaus, sorry if that will disapoint you...thanks for the review :)**

**BamonLove321, Love'Joy1990, David Fishwick...thank you all for reading and reviewing, it's nice to know that someone really reads this :D**

**P.S. I have to say again, sorry for grammar and/or spelling mistakes, english is not my mother language so I'm trying not to make mistakes, but I'm sure there are plenty of them anyway**

Damon

I was lying in my bed when my cell suddenly rang. Curious, I picked it up.

„Hello."

„Hi, Damon. It's Caroline." Well, well, what does vampire barbie want from me?

„Well, hello Caroline. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I tried to sound nonchalant but I was now officially interested in what she has to say.

„Oh, Damon cut the polite crap. You know that you want to know what I have to say to you." She said annoyed and I couldn't help but smirk to myself. But she was right. I really do want to know.

„Ok. I'm all ears."

„Finally. Listen. Do you remember that skiing trip that Elena and I have been talking about?" I thought for a second. I believe I recall that they really were talking about some trip a few weeks ago or something.

„I think I do. Why?" This was going to be interesting.

„Well, it should be a trip to finally relax from all the supernatural stuff. And, Elena and I thought, and Stefan agreed, that you were nice enough for the last few months so we thought that you might want to come with us. And of course , you shoud behave yourself. That means no „I'm a male whore" signs, and killing innocent people. So, are you in?"

Who would have thought that I'm gonna be invited on a trip with them. That should be fun. Especially if the little witch goes too. That reminds me...

„And what have Bonnie said on me going with you?" Silence. I must hit the nerve.

„That's taken care of. Don't worry." Don't worry my ass which could get burned if the little witch was pissed off.

„You know how much I like myself Blondie. So tell me. What has the little witch said?" Silence again.

„Well...she didn't say anything really. But good thing is that both Elena and I are still alive. Does that not count for anything?" She said obviously copying one of mine lines.

„Ok. I'm in. But if I'm not alive by the end of the trip I'll blame you and Elena."

„Good thing then that you're already dead." She said and hung up before I could reply. But she was right. The little witch can't kill me, I'm already dead. Or can she?

Bonnie

I'm so going to kill them if he's going to be as arrogant and cocky, not to mention annoying as usual. What did I do to deserve that? Maybe he won't be bothering me. Yeah, right, and maybe earth could stand still. The second would happen sooner. I'm doomed. But he must be going for Elena. So that means that he would try to spend as much time with her and Stefan as possible. I just hope that he hasn't suddenly started to feel remorse for bothering them. Let's hope for the best.

I've just entered the house to leave my bag. After a minute I was leaving the house again. I headed toward Mystic Grill hoping that Ralph is there. When I entered the cafe it had already been full. I couldn't see who's working unless I went straight to the bar, which I did. I sat in the only empty seat and waited to see who's working. In the next moment I could see Ralph comming out of the kitchen and heading toward me.

„Hi Bon. What are you doing here?" I couldn't help but notice that I was one of rare people that he was nice to. I suppose it has something with that I was a witch. I smirked on that thought.

„Hi Ralph. Nothing special. I just wanted to see if you're working today." He eyed me carefully obviously thinking that I came here to get drunk. Again. „It's not what you think. I'm not here to drink." He shot me a doubtfull look and raised an eyebrow.

„Really? Then what are you here for?"

„Actually, My friends and I are going on a skiing trip next week and they said that I could bring someone along. I know it's on a short notice. But do you want to go with us?" Then he smiled and wanted to answer when we heard a voice behind me.

„What the hell?"

Damon

I saw the little witch at the bar and headed in that direction. It was great timing. I could annoy her in a public place where she can't burn my ass off. Sure, she could give me an aneurysm, but I could endure that. And I hoped to find out how angry is she that I'm going with them. I mean, we're on better terms now, but we're not exactly the best of friends. We're still fighting constantly and I know that I'm going on her last nerves, but hey, she's hot when she's angry.

I approached to the place where she was sitting when I heard her talking witch some guy. I had gotten even closer when I heard that she has just asked him to go with us on the trip. I couldn't stop myself from reacting. She was MY little witch.

„What the hell?" I yelled at her not caring who might hear me. She turned around and I could see her shooting daggers at me. But she managed to compose herself.

„What's wrong Damon?" She asked me mockingly and I saw that Ralph dude smirking at me behind her back.

„What's wrong? How can you ask someone we don't know on our trip. I think it was supposed to be for friends only and I don't even like him." She looked at me in disbelief.

„He is my friend, Damon, and it was Caroline's suggestion. Like it was her suggestion to call you and we all know I don't like you. „ With that she turned around and choose to ignore me. I was beyond pissed now and all I wanted to do is to wipe away that smug expression from that dude's face. But I managed to stop myself and instead I stormed off through the door in a vampire speed.

**Thanks for reading :)**


	4. friends

**Thanks for reviews and thank you for alerting and favouriting. I really appreciate it. :)**

**Sorry in advance for mistakes, sometimes I don't even know when I make grammar mistake, so sorry again.**

**Here goes the chapter 4.**

Ralph

Of course I agreed to go with Bonnie and her friends on that skiing trip. Which starts tomorrow. Positive sides were that I'll have time to hang out with her, I'll be skiing and every room has a mini bar. I'll be in a room with some Jeremy guy. The Bonnie's brunnete friend's brother. I don't care. But negative side is that I would have to endure my older brothers. Half- brothers actually. Stefan is alright, I suppose. He seems like a good person, but Damon is a dick, and he knows it. I just hope that he won't mingle around Bonnie a lot. I could see a tension between them and I'm sure I don't like it.

My mind had been a mass of thoughts like that when I heard a knock on the could that be? I went to open it and smiled when I saw it was Bonnie.

„Hi, Bon. What are you doing here?" I asked eyeing her carefully. She looked hot and like she's ready for a party. She grinned and showed past me. I followed her in my room and closed the door behind us.

„I came here to tell you that we're going clubing." I looked at her dumbfounded. She must be kidding. Sure I go to clubs but not to dance, to drink. And I'm sure that she, looking like that, doesn't want to sit at a bar whole night. She was looking gorgeous, wainting for me to say something.

„I don't want to go to clubs."

„I don't care. We're going and we're going to have fun." She said and went to my closet. Suddenly she started rumaging through it and pulling out some clothes.

„Here. Put these on." She handed me my best black armani jeans, grey T-shirt and my favourite leather jacket. I took it without thinking and she turned around so that I could get dressed. Which I did. When I finished she turned around and gave me a once over, and apparently pleased with what she sees, nodded in approvance.

„OK. Now we're good to go." She pushed me through the door and went after me.

„I haven't even agreed to that." I tried to protest, but she was determined.

„Yeah, yeah. Get in the car!" She said and went to the driver's side, got in and waited for me to do the same. I sighed and did as expected. She turned the music on and I was surprised to hear „Four kicks" by Kings of Leon. She certainly doesn't look like rock type of girl, but I could see that she's totally into that kind of music. Bonnie turned up the volume and started singing along. Wow. She has an amazing voice. After a minute I joined her. Singing along the radio we enjoyed the ride.

We have been drinking and dancing for an hour now and I was surprised that I could just have fun. Bonnie was amazing. She has been dancing the whole night, sometimes with me, and sometimes with other guys. She hasn't been trying to seduce anyone like girls of her age usually would, she's just been having fun. I felt like I should be jealous when she's been dancing with others, but I wasn't. I'll still act like she's mine in front of Damon just to piss him off, but in truth, I like her, but as a friend, and her friendship is very valuable to me. She may be the best friend I've ever had. Her approaching startled me. She sat down in our booth and took her drink.

„I'm exhausted. Do you want us to stay a little more or we could go now?" She asked sipping her drink.

„We could stay for a little while but no dancing." She chuckled and nodded her head.

„I wanted to ask you something. Could you answer me honestly?" She nodded without thinking.

„What's goin' on between you and Damon?" She stared at me for a second and then started laughing.

„M-m-me and Da-Damon?" She hiccuped and started laughing again. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for her to calm down.

„Are you done now?" I raised an eyebrow, waiting.

„Yeah, I think I am." She chuckled for the last time. I hope.

„So? Are you going to answer my question?"

„You were serious?" Her eyes widened and I could see that she's fighting another attack of laugh.

„Yes, I am. I can see the tension between you two, so don't even try to deny it."

„That tension exists only because we're trying not to kill each other. We're sort of frenemies."

I'm sure that's not all, but I won't push it. But I must clarify where Bonnie and I stand and what does she want from me.

„Ok Bonnie, I won't push it. Now I have to clarify something." I sighed. „ What are we?" Moment of silence.

„We're friends Ralph. What else?" She asked confused.

„So, you don't expect any kind of romantic relationship with me?" I closed my eyes and waited. Suddenly, I heard a laugh. Bonnie was laughing again.

„Seriously Ralph? I like you, but just as a friend."

„I'm glad to hear that." I exhaled loudly. „You know, you're my best friend Bon. Even if I know you only for a week. I have never felt that kind of connection with anyone, and I don't want to lose you." Then I felt two arms around me. She was hugging me. For more than a hundred and fifty years I haven't been hugged. And it was nice. I hugged her back. After one long moment we pulled back.

„I think it's time for us to go." She said and got up.

„Yeah. I agree. We have to get some sleep because we have to get up early tomorrow." I said geting up too.

„I'm so happy that you're going with us. I know you said that you're not impressed with Caroline and Elena, but you haven't given them the chance. Now you'll have the chance to get to know them."

Yeah right. Caroline, the vampire barbie. She either acts like she has no brain or she really doesn't have one. And Elena, golden girl of the town of Mystic Falls. She can have every guy she wants and she has the hottest guy in the town, but that's not enough. She wants his brother too. I'm indeed sure that I will change my opinion of them. Or not.

„If you think so." I said faking the enthusiam. She punched me lightly in the arm and ran to the car.

„I know so." She tossed over her shoulder and got in the car. I ran after her and got in too.


	5. and the trip has begun

**Thanks guys for reviews, favouriting and all :)**

**Starinthem...I know and I agree with you, but I had to speed up story because I don't think I would be able to write a 20+-chapter story, I'd forget what I wanted to say(I'm not a writer and I'm not patient xD )...**

**...Expect mistakes, as always, I'm trying my best not to do them, but it's inevitable, sorry...**

**Hope you'll enjoy :)**

Damon

It was really early in the morning, but I I was wide awake. We're meeting the little witch and the rest of the scooby gang for about half an hour. Except for Elena and that annoying little Gilbert guy. They should come any minute now. We're going by two cars, Stefan's new range rover, and Tyler's ford expedition which supposed to be his graduation's present from Mason. But because of recent events and Mason's unfortunate death, he got his present early. I'm planning to get the witch to ride with us. It's not the long ride, but still. Besides, I had already arranged first class seat next to mine in the plane, so why to separate even for a second? Those two lovebirds are extremely annoying, and I don't want to get bored. Feisty little witch is perfect distraction. But one more person can go with us in the car, and that for sure won't be neither that Raphael guy or little Gilbert. I was still in front of the mirror eying myself carefully trying to find any imperfections, which I of course couldn't, when the bell suddenly rang. It was my brother's little girlfriend and her brother. I guess it's time to get down. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs.

Bonnie

I was really excited. For about an hour we're supposed to meet at the boarding house. The flight is really long but that's why we're gonna enjoy our time there. I had a shower, brushed my , took my suitcase and drove to the boarding house.

When I had entered the house, there were already Elena, Jeremy and Caroline. They have all been sitting and chatting excitedly except for Damon. He was at the bar, I suppose. When I approached, everybody turned their heads in my direction.

„Bonnie!" Caroline and Elena cried in unison and came to hug me. I returned the hug.

„Care, Lena, hi!" I pulled back and saw Stefan and Jeremy smiling at us. „Stefan, Jeremy." I nodded smiling. Nothing could spoil my good mood now.

„Hello, little witch." And maybe I was wrong. Damon was standing behind me, smirking.

„Hi, Damon." I went to sit next to Caroline and Jeremy. Damon scowled and sat on the armchair. Next to come were Matt and Tyler. Damon shot death glares at them, but except for that, he ignored them completely. The last to come was Ralph. Stefan opened the door for him and looked at him and then at Damon confused. He shook his head then and I remembered that Stefan still hadn't met Ralph. I jumped from my seat between Caroline and Jeremy and went to introduce Ralph and him. I hugged Ralph and then turned to Stefan.

„Stefan, this is Ralph. Ralph, Stefan." They shook hands and looked each other in the eyes. Ralph's look was knowing and Stefan's confused. He shook his head.

„Come in Ralph. We're about to leave. We have flight in a few hours."

„No need. I'll just wait by the car. Hey, Tyler. May I ride with you, I want to experience the ford expedition. It's a new model right?" Tyler got up and went to Ralph. They had become friends during the last few days. And Ralph's fascination for Tyler's car just helped their friendship.

„Of course mate. Yeah, it's a new one. Come on." They went outside, and then everybody stood up. They all grabbed the things they're carrying with them and got out. I wanted to take my case, but before I could reach it, Damon had already taken it. I was surprised, but I didn't want to say something that could ruin his „nice mood".

„Now you can't stay away from me little witch. We're going to have so much fun." He winked as it dawned on me what he had meant. Great. I have to ride in the car with him. But that's not a long ride. It would be much worse if I would be forced to sit in the plane next to him. No, it would be a disaster. Good thing that I'm sitting next to Caro.

When we had entered the plane, I was shocked that stewardess led me to the first class. I was pretty sure that I've bought a ticket for the economy class next to Caroline. Guess it's some kind of mistake. But when she showed me my seat I knew it wasn't. It was planned by an evil mind. No, it wasn't enough that I had to endure an hour ride to the airport sitting next to him. Of course not. I have to sit next to him through the whole flight too. Which lasts about 8 hours, more or less. This couldn't get any worse.

„Damon!" I yelled. We were isolated from other first class seats by some kind of curtain. He looked at me smirking and I just wanted to hit him. I resisted that urge and sat next to him after a stewardess shushed me with a look.

„What have you done Damon? And why?" I whispered angrily. „Why can't you bother Elena and Stefan." It wouldn't be fair to them, but still, it's his brother. „ I don't mean as you have to bother only them. But couldn't you take shifts or something. You know, one day you bother me, the next day Elena and Stefan, the day after that only Elena, etc. I could cope with that." I said hopefully.

„Nope. They're boring and brooding. If you associate with them too much your forehead may become wrinkled. And besides I like you. Especially our bickers. A day wouldn't be good without them." He said sighing melodramatically. Now I had to resist the urge to laugh. He could be funny, but I sure won't let him see that.

„Goosh, you're annoying. I'm gonna sleep now. Please, let me rest."

„I'm an orange, you're not me-„ He started, but I cut him off. „Really Damon? Annoying orange? You should think about growing up, I've heard it's a good thing."

„Hey, I like annoying orange. And yes, I've heard about growing up too, but I prefer never growing old." He winked at me. I shook my head desperately and closed my eyes.

„Sweet dreams Bon." He whispered so quite that I wasn't even sure that he had said it. It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

Damon

I knew she was pissed but she'll get over it. I can be fun and charming when I want,and I will be. After our banter, she fell asleep. I observed her. She looked gorgeous, as always. But she looked like a sweet girl she used to be before Stefan and I came back. I couldn't move my eyes of her. I felt guilty, but I dissmised that feeling. She is just a little witch. But she is my little witch and with her I forget about Elena and what I've said to her. And when I remember that, I'm ashamed. I can't explain why, but it doesn't seem right anymore. I can't understand my feelings. I like Elena, but I'm not sure in which kind of a way. But Bonnie, her I hated before as she hated me. And now, after constantly having to work with her, she grew on me. But I won't try to dechiper my feelings for now, I'll just enjoy the rest of the trip. She moved slightly in her dream and I stopped the flow of my thoughts. Smirk appeared on my face when I got an idea. I snuggled close and put my arm around her. She's so going to kill me when she wakes up.

**I'm not sure when I'll be able to write again, for maybe a week or two, so that's it for now... :)**


	6. what did he do now?

**Thank you guys for everything, I didn't plan to write so soon but the last TVD episode really dissapointed me. There was no Boonie at all. So, that's why I wrote this. I needed some Bamon...hope you'll enjoy :)**

***I'm again sorry for any mistakes...**

Bonnie

_I don't know where am I. I just wherever it is, it's beautiful. I'm in the middle of the meadow surrounded by pine tree forest. I suppose it is a late spring or an early summer. Everything is green and radiates with movement. I can hear birds singing, little animals hiding in the tall grass and ants marching somewhere near. It was surreal. I couldn't stop admiring the sight. Then the sudden movement on the edge of the forest caught my eye. Someone was standing there. I put hand over my eyes and tried to see who it was, but suddenly he or she dissapeared. I turned around to see where did that person go to but I was alone. A flash of black in front of me scared me to death. I put a hand over my heart and glared at the bird standing in front of me. It was a raven._

„_It's just a bird." I sighed and it cawed mockingly. „Go away." I motioned with my hand but the bird remained still. I furrowed my brows and repeated the gesture. _

„_Go." I tried again but the bird wouldn't move. When I finally gave up, it flew to my shoulder and tried to sit on it on it. I started to shoo it away and avoid it landing on me but the bird was smart and eventually it was sitting where it apparently wanted since beginning. There was no use in hitting it. The bird was too smart and avoided every one of my hits. I sat down in he grass while the bird remained still on my shoulder. I sighed and looked up at the sky. It was clear and blue. Sun was shining brightly and reflected of the bird's feathers. I laid down and the bird jumped next to my head and looked straight into my eyes. It's eyes were baby blue and looked too smart for a bird. The bird put its head into the hole of my neck and snuggled closer. It wasn't a move I would expect from a bird, it was more like something what a kitten or a human would do. This bird was really weird. I looked into the bird's baby blues one more time and it dawned on me._

„_Damon!" Shit! Shit! Shit! Ho could I be so stupid._

_The bird cawed and it sounded something like a laugh. Suddenly, sky began to darken and I felt dizzy._

I opened my eyes to find Damon snuggled close to me, just like the bird was in my dream.

„Damon! Wake up!" I tried to wake him, but he just hugged me close. „Damon! I swear if you don't wake up, and move away I'm going to burn your favourite jacket." He still ignored me. Well, ok. Two of us can play this game. I concentrated my powers on his leather jacket that was now in his lap.

Damon

The little witch figured that it was me on her dream. Too bad. But that doesn't mean I still couldn't annoy her.

„Damon! Wake up!" I was wide awake but I couldn't let her know that, could I? I hugged her closer as she tried to move my hands away from her.

„Damon! I swear, if you don't wake up, and move away, I'm going to burn your favourite jacket." Empty threats, like always. But suddenly I felt smoke comming. I opened my eyes to find my lether jacket smoldering.

„What did you do witch?" I jumped of my seat and yelled. She just smirked. I resisted the urge to smile. That smirk was exact copy of my own.

„Oh nothing. I just thought that you were cold and I just couldn't let you freeze." Then she started to think about it and a small smile formed on her lips. „Or could I?" I glared at her. I didn't want her to know that I find our bickering amusing.

„Well, Bons" I emphasised the nickname and she frowned. I knew that she hated it. It sounded so much like that girl from Twilight; Bella. Her father called her Bells and that's why it annoyed Bonnie so much. „Thank you for being so considerate but I think there were other ways that we could warn up." I wiggled my eyebrows and she blushed. That was first. Bonnie Bennet blushing at something that I've said. I would usually earn a smack on the head for a comment like that but now I got a blush. I suddenly felt my lips stretching in a smile and then felt it. She obviously recovered and now she hit me hard on the head.

„Ouch witch. Did you have to hit me that hard?" I rubbed the sore spot. She was too strong for a seventeen year-old. Even for a witch.

„No. But I wanted to." I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but notice that she had become as imature as me sometimes. And I liked it. Because of everything that we're going throught, she has to act mature, but it's nice to know that she could still be a normal teenager.

„Good evening Ladies and gentlemen, we have started our descent in preparation for landing, please make sure your seat back..." We've heard flight attendant's voice and I started to fasten my seat belt. But Bonnie didn't.

„Haven' you heard? Put your seat belt on." Bonnie looked at me confused and remained still.

„How did I get from one plane to another without waking up?" She was still confused.

„Well, sweetie. You looked so peaceful and tame, and the most important thing, you were quiet when you've been sleeping so I decided to carry you from plane to plane. And if yomeone stopped me I said that you're my wife and that you're pregnant and tired from all the flying..."

„You what?" She shrieked.

Bonnie

„Now baby, calm down. You don't want to hurt our baby, do you?" Some older woman looked at me dissaprovingly and Damon smirked. He was enyoing this.

„Of yourse not. I'm sorry, you know that I would never want to hurt little Stefan." His smirk faded and he wanted to say something when the flight attendant asked us again to put our seat belts on. He seemed to notice that I didn't do it yet and grinned.

„I know you wouldn't. So please calm down and let me help you with that seat belt." He fastened the belt and his grin became wider as some crazy idea dawned on him. He put his one arm on my belly and before I could hit him again he caught my arms with the other.

„Relax Bon Bon." He whispered and rubbed my belly. I was so dumbstruck that I actually relaxed. The woman that has been looking at me dissaprovingly before now smiled.

„You're one really lucky lady, my dear. Don't let him go away." Damon smirked to himself and I felt blood rushing to my face. I'm so going to pay him back for this. I managed to smile weakly at the older woman.

„Thank you. I won't." I tried to sound as a proud wife but judging by Damon's chuckle that he tried to mask as a cough, I knew I wasn't succesfull. I felt that the plane has landed and unfastened the seat belt. I shot daggers at him as I was getting out of the plane but he was too pleased with himself to notice. When we've met others, they were all looking questioningly at me and Damon. What did he do now?

„Bonnie, can we talk for a second?" I heard Elena and sighed. So, I'm finally going to find out what he has told them.


	7. Finally there

**Thanks for everything, reviews, favourites and all...here goes the next chapter. I think it's kind of lame, but I had no inspiration and I felt obligated to write something. I'll try write a better one after this :)**

I sat in the cafe dumbfounded. I couldn't believe what he has told them. It's one thing to play that sick game in front of the strangers, but in front of my friends? That's where I draw the line.

„Hello, earth to Bonnie!" Elena was waving with both hands in front of my face. I shook my head.

„Yes, sorry. What were you saying?"

„Uhm, Bonnie...I've been waving like an idiot for at least five minutes. You just zoned out."

Well, shit. This won't be good for my defense.

„I'm sorry Elena, I didn't mean to, I just...well, you surprised me. Could you repeat what you've said, because I'm not sure if I've heard you right." She gave me a worried look that only she can give and sighed. Then, I remembered.

„Where's Caroline?" I know that she went with us to 'grab a coffee' but after what they had said to me I can't remember anything.

„She's over there. Ordering our drinks." She made a motion with her hand, glanced at Caroline standing in the line and then returned her stare at me.

„So as I was saying before you zoned out...Damon told us that you're a thing now. And that you're carrying his baby." Even after hearing it twice it was still a shock.

„But you don't believe him, right?" I asked hopeful, but I could see that she does. And I had no idea why.

„Bonnie, listen. I understand why you wouldn't want us to know something like that, but it's all right, we won't judge you."

„But it's a lie!" I practically shouted. When few people turned around to look at us I knew that I have to control my temper.

„Listen to me, Lena. It's not true. We're not a thing, and I'm definitely not pregnant, much less with his child. I don't know what makes you believe him, but I'm your best friend. Trust me." I tried to read her expression, but with no luck.

„But some people from the plane told him congratulations, and wish you the best luck and all that. When I asked them what's going on they told me the same thing as Damon." Arghh, great, I knew that our little charade in the plane won't do any good.

„Bonnie!" Caroline. She will trust me.

„Hey, Caro." I smiled at her trying to figure out how much she has heard. And she could obviously read my expression.

„I heard everything." She confirmed my fear.

„And you know that's not true, right?" She bit her lip and met my gaze.

„I know that you're not pregnant, but for the rest I'm not sure. Even if you don't want to admit it, there's something going on between you and Damon for some time now."

I shook my head helplessly not knowing what to do to convince them.

„I give up. You'll see for yourself that there's nothing going on between us." I exhaled loudly. „And please, don't tell anyone your absurd thoughts. I'm sure that everyone else is smart enough to know that Damon was lying." They looked at each other and then nodded.

„Good. So can we go now? I want to ski!" I jumped from the chair and they laughed, glad that the awkward talk is over.

When we entered the hotel I was in awe. It was beautiful. Sure, dad and I went to fancy hotels before, but it was long time ago since dad and I actually spent some time together. Caroline and Elena were even more taken aback than I was. They were spinning excitedly through big lobby. We were all smiling as we waited for Stefan and Damon go and check us in. They were done quickly and they handed us our keys.

„Here you go Bons. Key for your and Caroline's room. But wouldn't you rather share a room with me?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I couldn't help but to roll my eyes. He's such a kid sometimes. He winked at me and as I thought that he would go to stand by Elena, he stood next to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

„Damon seriously?" I looked at him incredulously. „You really want to lose your arm?" He smirked and put his arm down, but it was still touching me.

„Let's go Bonnie. I have to see our room. I bet it's gorgeous as the rest of hotel." Caroline practically yelled. I laughed at her enthusiasm and let her to drag me to the elevator.

„Bye guys, see you later." I waved and got in the elevator.

Damon

I watched the little witch as she entered the elevator with Blondie. Can't wait tomorrow, I'll finally spend some quality time with Bonnie. She is pretty,interesting, sexy and all in all; awesome. How come I didn't see that before? I suppose that's because of my annoying future sister-in-law. I can't believe that I thought I loved her. What a joke.

„Goodbye scooby gang. See you tomorrow at nine on the slopes. Don't be late." They all looked at me like I'm crazy, but only Elena had the courage to say what's bothering them. „Um...Damon...what do you mean at nine o'clock? Isn't that a little too early." She asked in a weak voice. „Please don't tell me that you come here to ski, but you don't want to get up early to do so."

Stefan jumped in her defense as always. „No, she just meant that we're tired from flight and we'd like to sleep a little bit longer. Why don't we meet at ten thirty?" I wanted to bark at him and tell him that they're all lazy little worms when I got an idea. I took a deep breath and answered. „Ok, we'll meet at ten thirty. Toodles." I waved imitating Caroline which earned me some eye rolling from Stefan and Elean and snickers from Tyler and Matt. Only Ralph looked angry, but I couldn't understand why. I went to my fabulous room which was coincidentally on the same floor as Bonnie and Caroline's. I smiled to myself thinking about my plans for tomorrow as I entered the room, which was as fabulous as I wanted it to be. Bonnie and I are going to have some fun. I took my cell phone and started to write.

„**Lil' bro and his damsel in distress **

**want us to meet on the slopes 9.**

**Be there xoxo."**

Answer came almost instantly.

„**And why r u telling me this, why not E.?"**

I smiled. Suspicious as always.

„**I offered and they were too tired to fight with me ;)"**

I sent and then remembered a possible problem; Barbie. I got an idea and hoped it'll work.

„**Btw if Blondie oversleeps,**

**she should meet us 11 on the top."**

After one long minute answer came.

„**I'll tell her that right away, she's not a morning person. **

**Wouldn't want her bitching since early morning. Tell E. & S.**

**Good night Damon."**

This couldn't get any better.

„**No kiss Bon? How rude :*"**

No answer. I smirked.

„**U don't have to answer. Good night to you 2"**

I must have gotten on her nerves by now. I turned off the light and went to my king sized bed. I have to have my beauty sleep. After all I'm getting up early tomorrow.


	8. there's no hate anymore

**Ok, so this was pretty quick. I hope you'll like it... =)**

*Lay your head down and sleep on my shoulder, lay your head down and start a new dream...* as song went on I slowly opened my eyes. It must be 8 o'clock already. I rolled on the other side and covered my head with a blanket not noticing that my alarm grew louder.

„If you don't shut this thing up, I'm so gonna bite you." Caroline groaned from under the cover. I murmured something, not sure what and went back to sleep.

„Bonnie!" She yelled and I felt pillow hitting the blanket. I opened my eyes, wide awake now.

„What?" I sat up and saw angry-looking Caroline glaring at me from her bed. Then, I realized.

„Oh my alarm, sorry." I quickly turned it off and smiled apologetically at Caro. She rolled her eyes and went back to sleeping.

„See you at ten thirty, Bon. Now, please let me sleep." She murmured under the covers.

I got up, took a shower and dressed myself in the ski suit. It was new, white and black. My dad bought it for my last birthday and said that he hopes that we could go skiing this winter together. That is still yet to come. I went out of the room and headed toward the restaurant for breakfast. I went to the Swedish table and took some pancakes, sandwitch and a cup of tea. As I sat for the table I saw Damon entering the restaurant. I bent my head and hoped that he wouldn't notice me.

„Good morning little witch. Slept well?" No such luck.

„Good morning Damon. Actually, I did." I said and went back to my pancakes hoping that he would leave, but he just sat on the chair opposite mine.

„You don't mind if I join you, do you?" I looked at him wanting to say something sarcastic but I couldn't muster a word. Now I noticed that he was in his ski suit as well. It was black, of course, with thin line of blue that brought out his baby blue eyes. His hair was still ruffled from sleep and he looked gorgeous. I hate to admit it, but he was definitely the hottest guy I have ever met. He furrowed his eyebrows trying to dechiper why I'm still quiet. It made me laugh. How come that he didn't notice why I suddenly shut up, he usually knows things like this.

„What's so funny?" He was getting slightly angry.

„Nothing Damon, I just realized something." I smirked which made him smile.

„Are you done?" He looked at my, now empty, plate.

„Almost." I drank the tea and got up.

„Now I am." Suddenly, I realized something. „Where is everyone?"

„They got up earlier and already are on the slopes." It doesn't sound like Elena but who knows, maybe Stefan was some kind of skiing-lover-freak. I nodded and left the restaurant with Damon trailing behind me. We didn't say a word until we get to the room for skis.

„Could you please hand me those ski boots up there?" I pointed at the atomic ski boots on the highest shelf that was far out of my reach. He smirked.

„Of course Shorty." I stuck my tongue out. I know it was childish, but his nickname for me was too. He laughed and passed me my boots.

„Here you go." He said perfectly polite which made me suspicious.

„Thank you." I took the boots with caution. „Are you alright? You seem...I don't know, nice?"

„What little witch? You're hurting me. I can be nice." He put his arm where his heart should beat and feigned hurt.

„Of course you can Fangy and I can be a sadistic vampire bitch whenever I want." I replied sarcastically. He smirked and I saw that he already put his boots on. I needed a little more time, but after a few minutes we were both ready to go. We grabbed our skies and headed toward ski lift.

Damon

„Where are they Damon?" Bonnie asked, a little suspicious now. I smirked.

„Well, how should I know? If they said at ten thirty on the slopes it means that they won't come for another hour and a half, obviously." I made a 'dooh' face and waited. She dropped her skies and slowly turned around. Ok, I expected her to be angry. When she turned around fully I tried my best not to laugh at her facial expression.

„.." She said through gritted teeth. I tried to keep a serious face, but she was so funny that I couldn't hold it anymore. I laughed.

„Don't you dare laugh Damon! You lied to me and to my friends. Why?" She yelled at me and gesticulating with her hands. It's fine until I feel fire. I stopped laughing not wanting to push her over limits.

„Why Damon? Why do you have to torture me like this? Why do you hate me so much?" She said exasperatedly and I couldn't help but flinch. Her words actually hurt. I thought that I'm immune to human feelings, but the little witch brought them all back.

Bonnie

„Why Damon? Why do you have to torture me like this? Why do you hate me so much?" I yelled at him, desperate. I know that I shouldn't feel anything for him. But during the last few weeks he and I got closer and kind of like him. I don't want to, but I can't help myself. He can be funny and charming and even nice when he wants too. And with him I can be myself. But I can't let myself fall for him. He's Damon Salvatore and he's in love with Elena. The golden girl. I can't compete with that.

When I said that, he actually flinched. It seemed like my words hurt him, but after few seconds that was gone and he was his usual self again.

„I don't hate you Shorty. I like spending time with you. You're so much fun." He winked at me and it should annoy me, but I remembered the pain on his face when I yelled at him and I felt guilty. I have to apologise. I can't believe I'm about to do that.

„Listen Damon..." I looked at the snow not wanting to meet his gaze. „...about what I said..."

„It's alright Shorty, I know that you hate me." „No! I don't hate you..." I looked up and met his eyes. He was watching me, suddenly serious and waiting for me to continue. „...I'm sorry for what I said. It was harsh and I didn't mean it. You can be fun sometimes and even charming." When I said that he smiled. A genuine smile that I haven't seen before. And it made him even more gorgeous.

„Glad to hear that. So do you want to call a truce while we're on vacation and enjoy hour and a half before the scooby gang comes?" I smiled too and nodded.

„Do you know anything about skiing?" He asked me smugly obviously thinking that this is my first time on skis. This should be fun.

Ralph

„Bonnie!" I knocked for the fifth time wondering why she's not opening. When I wanted to knock again, the door suddenly burst open.

„What?" It was Bonnie's best friend. The blonde one. Even though she obviously just got up, she looked pretty, beautiful even. Her usually straight hair was now slightly curly and she was wearing a cute snoopy p.j. Her face was clear of make up and she looked sort of angry because of intrusion.

„Hi, Ralph. Bonnie's not here, she already left with...you?" She thought about it. „Didn't you suppose to meet on the slopes at nine?" She asked glancing at the clock on the wall behind her.

„No, we're supposed to meet at ten thirty, didn't Damon let you know? He told us he would." She looked surprised for a second, but then something dawned on her.

„Damon, you say? Of course. He must have told Bonnie that you're supposed to meet at nine. Well, I hope he's still alive." She smirked and I laughed. She was cute and not dumb as I thought she was.

„So, are you ready to go?"

„Yeah, just a second, I only have to get dressed. Wait here." She closed the door and I leaned on the wall, expecting it to last. But she was finished for less than a minute. That's quick.

„I'm ready. Let's go. I want to see what Bon did to Damon!" We both laughed and left.


	9. could it be?

**So sorry for delay. I've had good reasons for not writing, but sorry anyway. Thank you for all your reviews. I'm sorry if there are some big grammar mistakes. Please let me know if I have to improve anything.**

**Here it goes...**

Bonnie

I've been enjoying sun and waiting for Damon to come. He was more than surprised with my skiing skills. I suppose that he expected this to be my first time on skis and that he'd be able to gloat over how I suck. But besides confused and surprised, he seemed delighted that I can ski. At least until I beat him to the bottom of the hill. He didn't take it very well. So, instead of taking a break, we had to go to the top and race. And now I'm waiting for him to come downhill. I wonder how he will take it that I've beaten him twice now. I guess I'm about to find out.

„Hello, Damon. Are you ok? You seemed a little slow..." I know that I shouldn't taunt him, but it's so much fun. He glared at me for a few seconds, but then, his famous smirk appeared and I knew that I'm forgiven.

„Listen carefully Shorty, because I'm going to say it only once..." I looked at him confused. He couldn't be that angry, could he?

„...I admit it, you are better skier than me..." I think that sometime in the middle of that sentence my mouth fell open in shock. Is this really Damon Salvatore saying? He smiled and continued.

„...and you won't tell anyone that I ever said something like that. Are we clear?" I was still dumbfounded, but I managed to nod and smile.

„Of course Damon." A smirk appeared on my face when I noticed that he forgot to tell me that I can't make fun of him. He noticed my smirk and I suppose he figured the meaning behind it because he was about to add something, but I cut him off.

„Oh, no Damon. It's not my fault that you forgot to finish your threat. Now I get to make fun of you as much as I want." I said in an overlly happy manner. He shot me a death glare, but picked up both mine and his skis and carried them to the ski lift. Still smiling widely I picked up our ski poles and went after him. I caught with him in a no time and we entered the lift. He handed me my skis as I handed him his ski poles. The lift started moving.

„You know Fangy, you can be a real gentleman when you want to." He looked at me.

„First, Fangy? Again? You couldn't think of something better? And second, I know I can." He winked at me.

„Yeah, Fangy is cute." I stuck my tongue out. It was weird how he managed to wake up my girly and childish side. I would never confess it to him, but I liked it. Strangely, but I actually felt normal with him.

„And there lies the problem. I don't like cute."

„And that is why I'll call you that." We both smirked. My smirk mirroring his.

„You're really something special, you know that?" He said paralyzing me for a moment.

„What do you mean Damon? Is that some kind of joke?" I asked carefully.

„No Judgey, I really can be nice. Give me some credit. What I wanted to say is that you seem like a normal teenage girl, but there's so much more about you." Is he trying to give me a compliment?

„More?" I asked nudging him to continue.

„I guess that I'm about to blow my bad boy reputation." He winked at me. Damon could say whatever he wants, but he'll always be considered a bad boy. „Bonnie, you're smart, but you don't like to brag. You're funny, but you'd never try to outshine your friends because you love them too much. And your ability to love unconditionally no matter what amazes me. You're beautiful and I have a feeling that you don't even know that. I don't understand you, you're a mystery even though you seem like a normal teenager." He was suddenly serious. He looked me straight in the eyes and slightly leaned forward. He closed his eyes and so did I. I felt his breath only inches away from my lips. I knew that he was about to kiss me and that I should back away, but I couldn't. Suddenly, the ski lift stopped and doors opened a little. Both of us jumped away from each other, but we couldn't look in one another's eyes. The doors were fully opened now so we stepped outside.

„Bonnie!" I heard someone yelling. I turned around and Caroline appeared in front of me.

„There you are. Hi Damon. I can see that you're alive, how is that even possible? I thought that you'd be ash by now." Damon smirked which indicated that he was back to his usual self. I was glad. This Damon I knew how to handle unlike the other, nice and sweet Damon.

„I guess that the Little Witch realized I'm too sexy to be burned. There are other ways of setting me on fire." He grinned and meaning of his words made me angry. He was just messing with me earlier.

„Hi Bon." Ralph came and gave me a hug.

„Hi Ralph." I moved away to look at him. He was dressed all in all black. He reminded me of Damon. A lot.

„Come on, let's race Bon." He took my arm.

„See you later Care. Damon." Caroline waved us and Damon just nodded.

Caroline

I watched as Bonnie and Ralph left together. Ralph was really hot. He was a lot like Damon. Bad boy and all, but he wasn't afraid to show his good side and that made him even hotter. As I lost them out of my sight I turned around to glare at Damon.

„Ok Damon, now tell me what is going on?" He lifted an eyebrow pretending that he has no clue what I'm talking about.

„Don't play dumb. You know what I mean."

„About what Barbie? I don't know if you even know what you want to know." Ugh...I hate his word games.

„Ok, Damon. What happened between you and Bonnie. You weren't bickering and you couldn't even look in each other. And usually you'd glare at one another. So what's going on?" His face was emotionless as he answered.

„There's nothing going on. We were just tired of bickering so we decided to ignore each other."

„Yeah, and I'm supposed to believe that?" He still didn't show any emotion.

„You should. It's the truth." With that he put his ski goggles on and tried to leave. I had to say something to piss him off. That's the only way to make him talk. And I had to think of something quick.

„I know what's going on." I bluffed and he knew that. I had to think of something. He used to hate when we brought up his feelings for Katherine or Elena when he was in love with them. I had to try this.

„I know that you're in love with her." He stopped dead in his tracks. Suddenly I was pushed in a pile of snow behind me and Damon stood above me.

„I am not in love with anyone, especially not with that Little Witch." I smirked. I knew it.

„Who said that you're in love with Bonnie?" He realised that he made a mistake and that I know the truth.

„Wanna talk?" He glared, but sat next to me nonetheless.

„There's nothing to talk about. None of the women that I fell in love with returned that love. Why would with Bonnie be any different. She may not hate me as she used to, but she'd never like me, not to mention love me." Wow. This was the first time I saw Damon like that. He wasn't like that even with Elena.

„You're wrong Damon. I think that she's falling for you. Just don't screw up what you have."

„But I'm very good at that." He winked at me, returning to his usual cocky self.

„I'm serious Damon. She thinks that you love Elena. Show her that she's the one for you. Not the rebound, but your first choice." He looked at me seriously.

„You know Barbie, people should give you a lot more credit. You're not dumb, you just look like that." I rolled my eyes and smiled. I guess this was a compliment in Damon-sort-of-a-way. He got up and looked at me expectantly.

„Come on, I don't have all day. We have to catch up with my little brother and Bonnie." I was confused, but then I realised. OMG. Raplh was Stefan and Damon's brother. Of course. They were really alike.

„Ralph is really your brother?" Now was his turn to roll eyes.

„I just said that you're not dumb, don't make me regret it." He smirked. „Isn't it obvious that he's related to me?" He made his characteristic 'dooh' face. „And he's not our real brother, he's mine and Stefan's half-brother. But we'll talk about it later. Now come. We can't leave them to have fun alone, can we?" Do the others know that Raplh is related to Damon and Stefan? Does Stefan know? Well, I'm sure we'll find out later today. Damon put his skis on and headed downhill. He turned around before he sped off.

„Oh, and Barbie, forget that we have ever had this conversation. I have to preserve my bad boy reputation." Well, Damon is, after all, Damon. I couldn't expect his nice mood to last. I put my skis on and followed him.

**It was kind of rushed, but I don't like that I have so many chapters already. I don't like long stories because I forgot what I had read or written, so, I'll try to make it short...**

**P.S. I tried to show Damon's 'identity crisis' like on the show where he's not sure if he's evil or not. But insted of succeeding in that I made him OOC and sorry about that.**


End file.
